


Happy

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Filling a prompt fill from Tumblr ' Open'





	Happy

Today’s newspaper lay open to a half completed crossword, with a pen laying on top of it. A few years ago, he loved spending the morning in bed with his beloved, impressing her with his infinite knowledge as they completed it together.

These days, mornings (and the whole day in fact) were spent with his family. Rose and their young daughter. Travelling in all of time and space in their home.

He didn’t mind at all that they didn’t get to finish the daily crossword.  

Not at all. Not in the slightest.

Instead, he only minded how happy they all were.


End file.
